


30 Days - Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [21]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been more than a year since you and Mark married, and Mark comes home to surprise you with something. Your surprise for him, however, is bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll bruh.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

You sat on the toilet, pants round your ankles, staring intently at the pregnancy test in your hands. It shouldn't be taking this long, you told yourself, sighing as you watched it. You placed it on the counter and stood, pulling up your pants and trousers and flushing the toilet before going about your day.

Half an hour later, you realised you had left the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and went to get it, ready to dump it in the bin. You and Mark had been trying for a year and four months. It almost felt like it wasn't going to happen, that you and Mark would never have a baby of your own. There was always adoption, you guessed... and though it wouldn't quite be the same, you were almost desperate to have a child.

And then you looked at the test, ready for disappointment once more. Your heart caught in your throat as your eyes moved across it and you were met with a 'Pregnant' reading. A hand came to your mouth to cover an excited squeal.

"Oh my God! Oh my God oh my God!" you cried, bouncing excitedly on the spot. "Gotta... Gotta tell Mark. Fuck, fuck... he's with Cyndago... oh God... Vlog. Gotta, gotta vlog." you muttered, grasping the pregnancy test as you ran downstairs and set up your camera quickly before setting yourself on the chair and letting yourself breathe for a moment.

"Hey guys!" you grinned to the camera, barely able to contain your excitement. "So, uh... as you guys know, I've been married to Mark for more than a year now! Exciting stuff, huh?" you played with the pregnancy test in your lap. "Um, so... a lot of you have been wondering, if we're gonna have kids, and uh... we've been trying for a while now and we've had a lot of disappointment, but... um..."

You look at the test in your lap and then grin back up at the camera, holding it up. "You probably can't see this... but I'm pregnant! Fucking _finally_!" you let out a laugh and put the test back in your lap. "I haven't told Mark yet because he's out with the Cyndago guys, but... I'm gonna tell him, and I'm gonna film it," you chuckled. "So you guys will get to see his reaction first hand! If I even upload this..." you rubbed the back of your neck. "I just needed to tell someone, so... yeah." you smiled and bid farewell to the camera, reaching over and turning it off.

You set about the day, making your first playthrough of the day - some indie game you couldn't really remember the name of. As you bumbled through the game, your phone buzzed; Mark said he'd be home in ten minutes. You gasped and quickly paused your recording, grabbing your nice camera and steeling yourself.

"Hey guys!" you said to the camera with a grin. "Mark's gonna be home, like... soon. So, you're gonna get a first person view of Mark freaking out about being a dad. He did say to me this morning that he had a surprise for me too, but... I think mine is bigger!" you giggled excitedly as you swayed in the office. You looked over your shoulder as you heard the front door open and you grinned widely at the camera. "He's here!"

You nearly run out of the office, trying to keep calm as Mark hung his jacket up by the door and grinned at you. You hug him tightly and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back. He eyed the camera curiously before looking at you.

"So, what's the camera for?" he asked with a grin as you guided him to the couch and sat the camera on it's stand on the table.

"For the surprise!" you replied, sitting down next to him and pulling your legs onto the sofa. Mark grinned.

"Oh, you wanted to record this?" he smiled briefly at you before looking at the camera with that trademark gorgeous smile of his. "Okay, my surprise..." he turned to you and took your hands in his, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. "You know how I've said I've wanted to move back to Cincinnati for a while? Well... Tom found a house for us not too far away from my mom's. All I need is your yes and we can sign for the house and pay the deposit!"

"Really?" you gasped excitedly and Mark nodded. "I'd love to move to Cincinnati with you!" you squeaked and pulled Mark into a tight hug. He'd talked about it for a while, but you had had no idea he'd been actually looking for a place to live for you both. "Well, um... it's a good thing you're sat down, because... I gotta tell you something, too."

"Oh?" Mark grinned cheekily as you both pulled back from the hug. You grinned and took in a breath, shuffling slightly on the couch as you looked to the camera and then back to Mark.

"Well... um... I... Oh jeez," this was harder than you thought. "Shit." you rubbed the back of your neck in a vague attempt to steel yourself. "I'm pregnant." you finally blurted it out, your heart thumping in your chest.

Mark looked at you blankly for a moment before the biggest grin you had ever seen broke onto his face. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"A dad!" he barely seemed to be able to hold his excitement as he jumped up from the couch and pulled you up and held you tightly against him. "A baby! We're having a baby!"

"I hope it's a baby and not, you know, a velociraptor." you wheezed as he held you tightly and kissed you fiercely. He pulled back and looked at you in a way he had never really looked at you before - full of love and awe and absolutely adoration. He pulled you back down onto the couch and pulled you on to his lap, wrapping his arms around you from behind as you both looked at the camera.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Mark said again, burying his face in your hair. "A dad! Me!" he kissed your shoulder lovingly. "We're gonna be parents... We're gonna be living in Cincinnati... I'm... [Y/N], I'm so happy." he whispered.

"I'm happy too," you replied, setting your hands on top of his as they moved down over your stomach before sitting over where your womb was. No visible bump yet, but you were both too excited to care. "I love you, Markimoo."

"I love you too," Mark replied, kissing your ear and looking into the camera. "Is it still recording?"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit," he laughed and pulled away from you slightly to look at the camera. "Well, there you have it. [Y/N] and I are gonna have a baby, and we're headed back to Cincinnati. I don't think there's anything else to tell them, is there?" he looked at you briefly and you shook your head. "Right then. We - me, my lovely wife and our little... fetus - will see you in the next video! Bye bye!" you both waved for a solid ten seconds before Mark reluctantly peeled himself from you and turned the camera off.

"Dadiplier is coming," you said as you got up and stretched. "It's about damn time."

"You're telling me," Mark replied, wandering over to you and kissing you, setting his hands on your waist. "How long have we been trying now? Pretty much since we got married, right?"

"Yep." you said as you draped your arms over Mark's strong shoulders. "I was starting to think that... it'd be impossible."

"Oh no," Mark said with a grin. "Markimoo is as virile as ever!" he grinned even wider as he started to grind on you, but he paused and looked away awkwardly. "That... feels weird to do now there's an extra passenger." he said, glancing down at your stomach. "Dude... you got a baby in there."

"Not quite a baby yet," you giggled softly. "They're a fetus. Small and weird looking and kinda gross. Maybe not even that! They're just... a cellular blob. Half me, half you."

"Half you, half me..." Mark echoed, gazing down and smiling fondly. "I just... there's a life in there that we... we made together. That's our kid in there."

"Our tiny baby." you whispered in reply, leaning your forehead against his. Mark's dark eyes met yours and he pressed a brief kiss to your lips.

"We should probably get this house sorted out then, huh?" he grinned softly, toying with the hem of your shirt.

"That we should," you replied, leaning back and fixing his hair. "We're moving to Cincinnati and having a baby. Let's hope those are the only bombshells we get for a while, huh?" you laughed and kissed Mark as you pulled away from his embrace. "Come on then. Where are the papers I need to sign?"


End file.
